DragonKin Regeneration
''"Can that thing even die?!" ''Human watching a DragonKin Female recover from a tank shell wound right before their eyes. DragonKin possess the ability to rapidly regenerate damage. Overview As well as being extremely resilient to damage in the first place, DragonKin, both Male and Female, possess an innate and powerful self-regeneration. This powerful self-regeneration allows DragonKin to rapidly and efficiently recover from damage considered unfixable by Humans. Speeding Up While a normal diet is sufficient to repair basic injuries like a few damaged scales, more major injuries, typically those that involve blood loss, require the process to be sped up. This is accomplished by the injured DragonKin being fed much more often, with meals with heavier atomic mass, typically a block of Dragon Metal mixed with something to make it taste foul for Females (the foul taste is to stop them becoming cannibals), while Males are typically fed blocks of steel or similar metals as this will only not kill them, but is easier for them to digest than super heavy metals. On Males, the sped up regeneration is often enough to stop them from sustaining permanent injuries, although if not sped up fast enough (or the injury is too extensive), the regeneration process is likely to sacrifice less vital body parts to make sure the vital ones are in full working order. This has resulted in Male DragonKin often being left with limps or missing eyes after major injuries. On Females, the sped up regeneration (With enough Dragon Metal blocks to equal the weight of the repairs needed) is enough to take a DragonKin female from crippled and almost dead to fully alive in a few hours. Infact, in female DragonKin, the regeneration process is so quick (thanks in part to their rapid digestion) that a large DragonKin swallowing other DragonKin whole is pretty much invincible while she digests her victims. Digesting heavy objects like Humans or animals is also enough for regeneration to be rapid enough to shrug off most incoming damage. A Female DragonKin with permanent injuries is only possible if she didn't eat more than normal in the day after the injury, this typically only happens after a large battle when there is not enough supplies to repair major damage. Downsides Despite DragonKin regeneration being capable of rapidly healing any injury, it is possible for an injury to become permanent. This happens when the injured DragonKin does not heal fast enough, typically around a week. This can lead to situations where DragonKin have a limp, lost an eye, have scars, etc. Vital organs and stopping bleeding takes priority of less vital parts (such as eyes, legs, etc), and if the injured DragonKin does not consume enough food, their vital organs will take the raw materials to repair themselves, not leaving enough for the other damage parts to repair themself with. The reason why regeneration stops trying to fix an injury after many days is due to the DragonKin body thinking it has repaired itself, and sets the now damaged state as it's default. Another downside is that due to their regeneration abilities, DragonKin are often seriously lacking in medical knowledge unless they have begun genetic research or co-exist with sentient non-DragonKin. This leads to many DragonKin species' medical aid being: 1. Bandage to stop any bleeding. 2. Once bleeding has stopped, clean injured area and weld a replacement scale on to prevent further bleeding. This will drop off when the new scale is grown. 3. Feed injured DragonKin heavy metals regularly to ensure their body has enough material to repair any damage, this is always a Dragon Metal and something foul tasting block for a Female patient, a block of steel or similar for Males.Category:General